


The Morning After

by RK Ten Hundred (Shokubenii)



Series: RK1100 Bits and Bytes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shokubenii/pseuds/RK%20Ten%20Hundred
Summary: Markus takes the time to enjoy his morning in secret.





	The Morning After

His eyes opened slowly. Warily. 

The sun battled against the heavy beige hotel curtains, the room looking every bit as warm as it was cold. Their heated bodies collapsed into sleep with the air conditioning in room 403 hardly doing anything to cool them down. Of course, there was no warmth behind him when he woke; he spent the night with his back to the ceiling and his arms folded beneath his pillow–reason being for the off-chance that he’d wake before the other man currently lying next to him. 

The curvature of the mass of muscles was outlined by the faint yellow that seeped through the drapes, casting an almost soft aura about the still-sleeping man. 

Sleep crusted eyes focused on the back of the pillow-mussed head of brown hair.

_ Conrad Stern... _

Markus never knew what the other would look like asleep. Or with his eyes closed, for that matter. If the other blinked, it was so fast, one wouldn’t be able to track it properly. Other times, the other was looking down–a pretend sleeping look, he supposed. It was almost thought provoking, what Conrad would look like with his guard down, relaxed and blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

There was a burning urge to move around and peer over the older man’s shoulder at the red numbers on the clock set atop the night stand, but he dared not move. Before he could even shift into a respectable position, Conrad would be up and moving for his clothes. The older of the two knew how he was; he’d told him once, too, that Markus never budged in his sleep unless he woke through the night for any reason or the other. And even that, in itself, was rare. Conrad was  a light sleeper and any movement in the immediate area would rouse him to full consciousness. So Markus settled in for the long haul. 

He blinked, a yawn bubbling in his throat. He did his best to swallow the action, brows furrowing as he struggled to remain quiet. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring at Conrad’s bare back. Mismatched eyes lazily nipped at the line down the center and the telltale dip at the small where the sheet delved a little lower. The contours of his hard body had arranged the sheets in such a way that it seemed as if the covers were trying to crawl over those slim hips rather than simply rest there like they actually were.

And then they moved.

Conrad stirred to wakefulness the same way he did business. He felt his way to consciousness, body a rippling mass of sinew and grace as he shifted and stretched. The hard linen sheets receded as Conrad twisted to lay on his back. Markus’ eyes were closed to slits, vision a little obstructed by his lashes. He was careful to keep his breathing even, fighting the relapse into sleep. Conrad’s eyes were already open, if only narrowed under furrowed brows. He was what Markus labeled a  _ man _ . His face was angled just right, lips almost as chiseled as his features, the indents in his cheeks the only soft aspect –in the event that he truly smiled. The dimples were just that side of visible as those defined lips rolled inward as the older man grunted softly. 

Conrad’s eyes fluttered open a tad more, gray eyes a coal black as they flickered over at Markus’ ‘sleeping’ form. He lowered his arms and turned to lay on his left side, his head cradled in a large hand. He was still for a moment before moving to sit at the edge of the bedside. Markus took this opportunity to watch his bed mate, the heavy scent of vanilla licking at his nostrils as the air rushed to merge into the now freed space.

So. He’d already showered. 

It was a habit the younger man hardly indulged in: showering and going back to bed. Conrad turned and Markus closed his eyes, careful to remain inconspicuous. He snorted at himself mentally; what was he, five?

There was no further movement, and suddenly the red hue his eyelids had been was darkened to black. The smell of Conrad’s vanilla scented soap became stronger and the warmth of, not a whole body, hovered over the right side of his face. He felt familiar fingers brush his head lightly, the hand barely touching his skin. It took everything in him not to lean into it.

The hand hovered for a few moments longer, before it left, the gathering air cold on his face.

There was the rustle of bed sheets and the sound of feet dragging across the carpet. The tell tale of clothes scraping against skin nearly yanked a long suffering sigh from Markus’ lips.

“Markus.”

There was a twelve second intermission, Conrad’s voice still lingering in the just-disturbed silence. 

“Markus,” he called again. This time, Markus did give in to the urge to move and ‘awoke’ the way he usually did. His eyes slid open, blinking once, twice, then he sat up, automatically swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked over at the shadowed businessman, watching the form, yellowed from the morning light, hands moving quickly to knot a silk blue tie.

“Good morning,” Markus greeted softly. Conrad glanced over with a reciprocal grunt.

“Take a shower,” he said. 

With a light nod, Markus grabbed his belongings and walked into the adjoining bathroom. He sighed, hard and slow, the exhaled breath tapering into nothing under the click of the lock. He started the shower and glanced at the door that barred him from the other man, knowing that Conrad would be long gone before he finished, and it would be back to business.

“As usual,” he muttered. He reigned in another sigh and stepped into the tub under the hot spray.

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift piece for Secret Santa Gift Exchange for the New ERA Discord :3


End file.
